


Your Voice Is The Voice Of The World

by lisachan



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Toretto calls Brian in Santo Domingo to break the news of his son to him.





	Your Voice Is The Voice Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> I _adore_ Toretto and Brian's relationship in the whole Fast & Furious series, and I cried rivers of manly tears at the end of F8. NOT EVEN EMBARRASSED ABOUT IT.  
> Written for [The Clash of the Writing Titans #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t-9/), [Week 3](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week3/), Mission 1, prompt: gen, fluff and angst.

Brian’s letting the phone ring a while, and Dominic knows why. He can picture him perfectly with the eye of his mind. He must be sitting down on a white beach in Santo Domingo, laid back on a colorful, soft towel – no doubt Mia had to remember to bring one for him too – with his feet disappearing under the sand. Up to a second ago he could’ve been watching Mia play with Jack and baby Nicki on the shore, building sandcastles and laughing whenever a longer wave ended up crashing them down, teaching both their children an important lesson, that sometimes defeat can be met with a smile – but now the phone’s ringing, and he’s wondering.

Why is he calling?, he must be asking himself.

Surely there’s all kinds of hellish scenarios going on in his mind as he watches his name dance in white against the black-shadowed picture of his wife and children he must have as a cellphone background. Something must’ve been blown up. Someone must’ve been kidnapped. Roman must’ve been gotten his sorry ass dragged to prison.

He knows if he answers the phone and Toretto’s really calling to round them all up to face some new challenge, there’s no way he’s going to be able to say no. Also because, if Toretto’s calling him after promising he wouldn’t call again, then it must be something really serious.

So he’s counting his options. He could refuse to answer, go on with his life as he knows it now – he knows sooner rather than later Dominic would get over it. 

He could refuse to answer, and forget about looking at his own reflection in the mirror with respect for the rest of his life.

Or he could answer, and just run to him as he’s always ended up doing in the past.

Dominic’s not surprised when he ends up answering anyway.

“Dom,” he says. His voice is shaking a little. He must be scared. Dom can’t figure out what of. He’s got a few options. Scared of having to tell Mia about whatever Dom’s going to tell him now. Scared of having to say no to whatever request he might have. Scared of being unable to avoid the temptation of saying yes, instead.

“Don’t worry, kid, everything’s fine,” Dominic says. He doesn’t bother concealing the smirk curling his lips upwards as he says it, as well as he doesn’t bother covering up the loud laughter erupting from his lips when he hears Brian sigh in relief at the other end of the line. “Were you freakin’ out already?”

“Yeah, shit, Dom, don’t ever do that again,” he complains, but he’s laughing too, and Dom knows that he’s smiling, and he remembers that smile, he could fucking paint it on canvas. There’s never been a thing Brian O’Conner wouldn’t face with one of those stupid, wholehearted smiles of his. No matter how dire the situation, no matter how risky. He would smile and Dom would look at him and he’d know. That as long as Brian smiled like that, they had a chance.

“Can’t even call to make sure my nephews are fine?” he jokes, sitting down on the couch, reaching out past the armrest to make sure everything’s going well in the baby seat parked on the floor right there.

“You could’ve sent a text, instead of giving me a heart attack,” Brian chuckles, and Dom smiles again, thinking if just a phone call was almost enough to give him a heart attack, then he’s not sure he should tell him what he called to tell him, after all. 

“You better sit tight, then,” he grins, “’Cause I’ve got some news for you and if you’re so on edge—“

“Dom?” Brian interrupts him, ignoring his playful tone, instantly alarmed by his words, “You said everything was fine.”

Dom smiles and nods, even though Brian can’t see him. “It’s okay, Brian. It’s good news.”

Brian breathes again. No matter how far he is, it feels like hearing him breathe from up close. Feels good – Dominic never thought about this before, he never thinks about these things, how precious they are, when he has them. He’s still living a quarter mile at a time, it seems. While you’re running, and the world slips past your car window in a colorful tornado, you don’t think about these things. They only come at you when you stop, when you can’t defend yourself from them. 

“Okay, Dom,” he says, “Tell me.”

Dominic moistens his lips and breathes in and out. He thought it’d be easy to tell him, just because it was good news. He was wrong.

“Turns out I’ve got a baby son,” he says.

Back in Santo Domingo, Brian falls silent for the longest time. He’s not speaking, not even breathing anymore. The world surrounding him fades out in an instant, Dominic could’ve sworn he could listen to the waves crashing ashore, up to a moment before, he could hear children laugh and the wind whistling through the palms in the distance. And now everything’s quiet, and the world has disappeared because Brian doesn’t know what to say.

“Sorry— what?” he says after a while. 

He sounds simply _dumbstruck_. It’s hilarious, and Dominic laughs about it, and when Brian laughs too, as if drawn by his laughter alone, the world rediscovers its voice, and the sea’s there again, roaring, and the wind’s there again, whispering, and the children are laughing, and Mia’s laughing too, and there’s someone blowing the horn down the street, and Dominic wants to be there, in Santo Domingo, with his sister and Brian, he wants to be there as he tells them both the rest of the story.

“I was thinking we might come visit,” he says.

“You— who’s _you_?” Brian laughs.

“Me and the little one,” Dom smirks, “Gotta introduce him to you, one way or another. After all, he’s got your name.”

Another moment of silence follows. This ones’ different – thicker. As it gets deeper and longer, Dominic can only hear one thing – Brian swallowing. Takes him some effort.

“…you called him Brian,” he says breathlessly.

“Thought I could still have one by my side, this way,” he answers.

It’s too much, and he shouldn’t have said it. Brian tenses up and doesn’t answer, and the world’s about to stop again, but Dominic breaks the spell laughing, and Brian laughs too, and Dom knows they just fucking drifted. Han would be proud of them.

(No he wouldn’t. He’d look at them both with a _seriously_ carved in his eyes as he swallows one peanut after the other, urging them both to be men and fucking talk about their feelings, for a change. But they’re not that kind of men. Han was, they aren’t. They’re the kind of men who have to look at each other in the eye and let their feelings pass through a silent gaze. Which is just another reason why Dom needs to get to Santo Domingo and meet him, right now.)

“So?” he says, “Will you be busy, say, next week?”

“Dom, I’m never busy,” Brian chuckles, and then he sighs, and Dominic feels him relax all over. “Just come over here, ‘kay?” he says.

Dom swallows. His hand automatically closes around one of baby Brian’s little feet, and as he strokes it with his thumb the child wakes up and coos. 

“We’re on the first flight next Thursday,” he says.

“We’ll be waiting,” Brian answers. Dominic can almost see him nod, and he can’t wait to be able to do that for real.


End file.
